Specter (Gear)
:For the enemy, see Tenno Specter. Specter is a consumable Gear item. When used, it summons a Specter AI-controlled Warframe that will fight alongside a player for the duration of a mission, where they can use their Warframe powers and weapons against enemies. Unlike other Gear items, Specters can be customized before construction, with players able to choose a Specter's Warframe and weapon loadout combinations, making them a highly versatile aid for players. Completed Specters can also be donated to a clan in order to create Specter Regiments by using one of the stations in Orokin Lab, which can be deployed to a Solar Rail to bolster its defenses against attacking players. Acquisition The blueprints necessary to build Specters are automatically rewarded by Rescue missions upon completion, with the type of Blueprint dropped depending on the node that was played, and how many points were acquired from performing specific tasks during the mission. Vapor= The Vapor Specter blueprint is rewarded from Easy and Medium difficulty Rescue missions, and yields 10 Specter uses per build. Conclave Requirement: 0 |-|Phase= The Phase Specter blueprint is rewarded from Easy, Medium and Hard difficulty Rescue missions, and yields 5 Specter uses per build. Conclave Requirement: 600 |-|Force= The Force Specter blueprint is rewarded from Medium, Hard, and Nightmare difficulty Rescue missions, and yields 3 Specter uses per build. Conclave Requirement: 1200 |-|Cosmic= The Cosmic Specter blueprint is rewarded from Hard and Nightmare difficulty Rescue missions, and yields a single Specter usage per build. Conclave Requirement: 1800 Notes *Triggering an alarm outside the Prison Complex does not affect the mission reward. Triggering an alarm or being seen by the Wardens will still yield all the points as long as the Wardens are killed before they activate the Kill Switch. *Once Crafted your Specter's Stats can be viewed from Specters in Arsenal. *Specters that are used in a mission are consumed from your inventory, and unlike Sentinels, will not regenerate after a mission. They are single-use items, so in order to be used again they must to be crafted again from a new blueprint. *The Specter is spawned from a silver ball thrown by the player, identical to the ones used by Vauban. It is thus possible to aim where the Specter will be spawned at. *Specter's can be affected by Procs, including Radiation, in which case the Specter will temporarily turn on players and even kill them in some cases. *Specters spawn with 50 energy and cannot regain energy through any means. Equipping powers requiring more than 50 energy will not be used, and mods reducing energy cost (eg. Streamline) have no effect. Energy Leech Eximus enemies can drain the energy of the specter before it uses a power. *Specter will not copy the colors or helmet you used when assigning its loadout. Usage Specters can be crafted in the Foundry (under Gear section) and once crafting is finished they must be equiped from Gear in Arsenal. Before a Specter begins building, a Specter loadout screen appears where a player must first set the Warframe and loadout that the Specter will use.Specters of a particular Blueprint grade use a template loadout that is derived from a player's current Warframe and weapon loadout in their Arsenal. Players can choose to change a Specter's loadout by changing their own loadout, which the Specter will replicate upon creation. Once a Specter has begun construction, the template loadout used is saved, and can be used for future Specters to be built, allowing Specters of a certain loadout to be built even if the player changes their own loadout. The template loadout can be changed upon creating another Specter of the same grade, or the player can choose to use their previously saved loadout. Note that the loadout it copies only reflects the base statistics (scaled with level) and not the mods. Up to four different loadouts can be saved, one for each Blueprint grade; Vapor, Phase, Force, and Cosmic, from lowest to highest grade. Each grade differs in the minimum Conclave point requirement for each loadout, with higher grades having a higher minimum. Loadouts To get the most out of your Specter, you need to have a good loadout that works best with their AI. Since Specters only have 50 Energy to start with you shouldn't have to worry about abilities to much but Here is a list of ideal Warframes and Weapons that should work well with the Specter AI and also which to avoid too. Note: Specter weapons do have increased clip size but not all Ideal Loadout List Warframes: * Rhino/Rhino Prime : Recommended Specter: Phase Rhino Specters within the Pharse rank or higher can use the Iron Skin ability, which shields the specter from any major damage and knockdowns allowing it to take several hits before suffering any major damage, however the drawback is that the Rhino Specter can use an ability once, After Iron Skin wears out, it won't use that ability again, or impossible at all if the Rhino uses its first ability (Rhino Charge) : Recommended Useage: Rhino can be used anywhere if paired with a good weapon. *Hydroid : Recommended Specter: Vapour : Hydroid while not a largely durabile Warframe then the Rhino, it does make it up for it if you want a ability specter but it's only real useful skill with the 50 energy is Tempest Barrage in which case it's best to keep Hydriod in the Vapour Specter loadout since it'd only be using one skill. : Recommended Useage: Endless Defense, Mobile Defense would be best place since most Enemies would be concentrated and and Tempest would have more chance to hit but like the Rhino can be used anywhere. : Alternative Warframes While Rhino and Hyrdriod are currently the most ideal, there are several alternative frames that can be used instead, Heres a list. *Frost / Frost Prime - Quite durabile despite having a not very ideal first skill for a Specter, still can be handy in bind, (Recommended level - Vapour) *Oberon - Not as durabile as the Frost or the above but the Base first skill (Smite) like Freeze of the Frost could really help in a bind, plus this frame also has the ability to heal (if energy cap is increased) (Speculation) (Recommended Level - Vapour) *Ash - Like Oberon, Ash could be deverstating with a higer energy cap but is fairly duriable with base stats plus the AI is fairly accurate with the Shuriken. However, if set to a higher level, the Ash has the ability to use its smoke screen ability, however the duration is short so make sure you are up close with your enemies when Ash uses this skill.(Recommended Level - Phase) *Volt - Volts shields are very strong with base stats, plus a lot of his abilites minus his ultimate are cheap (within the 50 Limit) Shock, and Speed (unknown if this affects the player currently) and Electric Shield are skills that the Volt MAY use. (Recommended Level - Force) Weapons: *Rifles **Soma, (Good Clip size, Base Crit Rate) **Karak (Consistent Damage and decent reload speed) **Boltor / Boltor Prime (Good Consistent Damage and speed) **Braton/Prime/Vandel (Good speed and damage depend on verison) **Gorgan/Gorgan Wrath (Decent Clip Size, and fire rate however reloads often) **Supra (Fast Rate of fire, good clip size, but slow reload + Often) **Hind (Good fire and damage rate and most likely to hit between the burston and hind) **Tetra (Great accuracy and damage rate) **Vectis / Vulker (Great damage and accuracy but the AI isn't very good at shooting enemies behind cover) **Latron / Latron Prime( Good damage and accuray but same problem applies as Vectis / Vulker) **Grinlok (Good Damage and speed) *Shotguns **Tigris (Bugged currently so it's fully automatic and with a large clip size) **Strun / Strun Wrath (Good starter shotgun for your specter but ideal to go to a Hek or Boar) **Hek (Strong Base damage and fire rate) **Boar / Boar Prime (Strong consistisnt damage fire rate, coupled with decent reload speed) **Phage (Beam Weapon with good damage and clip so it won't need to reload often) *Untested **Attica **Flux Rifle **Lanka **Miter **Sobek **Grakata Non Ideal Loadout List Warframes : Ability Frames Several Warframes are more inclined in ability than durability which currently isn't ideal for a Specter, this is because of the 50 energy cap which can't be added to, so they only have their base stats to depend on, and a lot of them are somewhat flimsy without mods. Here's a list of Frames NOT Recommended for Specters *Nyx *Trinity *Nekros *Mag / Mag Prime *Banshee *Nova *Ember / Ember Prime *Loki *Valkyr Untested Warframes: *Saryn *Zephyr *Excalibur Category:Market